beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Hale
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. Johanna Hale (born Johanna Whitlock in 1854, in Houston Texas) is a vampire and the younger biological sister of Jasper Hale. She is a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the sister-in-law of Alice Cullen, and the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister to Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Edward Cullen. In Breaking Dawn, Johanna becomes the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan and the adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. When Johanna became a vampire, she gained the ability to see the past/history of someone with a single touch. Sometime in 1869, a good six years after Jasper became a vampire, a newborn had managed to escape Maria's newborn army. Because the newborn lacked control, Jasper was given strict orders to track the vampire down, and kill it before it caused any havoc. Johanna was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and soon found herself being viciously attacked by the newborn vampire. Jasper reached the newborn just in time to see it sink it's teeth into his sister, and in a fit of rage, Jasper destroyed the newborn. However, by the time he had approached Johanna, the venom was already making it's way well into her system. Jasper fled at that moment, taking Johanna with him. Jasper stayed with Johanna throughout her transformation, and tried to use his special ability as best as he could to dull the pain. On the third day, Johanna awoke as a vampire. Johanna stayed with Jasper during her vampire years. He taught her the rules, their strengths and weaknesses, how to hunt and feed. Johanna didn't adapt to her new vampirism as well as she'd hope: she had been a gentle soul as a human and having to kill innocent people in order to survive pained her greatly. But the thirst always became too much for Johanna, and she would often use her childlike innocence to lure people to her, to their deaths. To ensure she still had Jasper's trust and gratitude, Maria would keep a watch on Johanna while Jasper was training the newborns. When Jasper was off training the newborns, Maria would offer to stay behind to look after Johanna. She knew that she was the closest thing that Jasper had to his humanity and that should anything happen to her, Maria would loose Jasper. During the times in which Maria would look after Johanna, she would attempt to "cure" Johanna of her compassion towards human life. When Johanna went hunting with Maria, the two would often finish off families. A century or so late, Jasper and Johanna were visited by Charlotte and Peter, who explained to them of a way outside vampire wars. It didn't take much persuasion for Jasper to leave, as he had been growing tired of the violent lifestyle and he also knew that Johanna would be in constant danger if they were to remain with Maria and her newborn army. However, after a few years of travelling with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper and Johanna became nomads and lived in the Northern U.S for a few years. It wasn't long however before Jasper and Johanna found themselves in a small diner in Philadelphia where they were confronted by Alice, a vampire who had visions of the future. She said that she had a vision of Jasper and herself travelling together - alongside Johanna. She told them of a "family of vampires" that survived by drinking the blood of animals. Johanna saw this as a chance to be normal, and became very accepting of this lifestyle. With the help of Alice's visions, the three set off to search for Carlisle and his family. Biography Early Life Johanna was born in 1854 in Houston, Texas, ten years after Jasper was born, and became the first born daughter to the Whitlock family. She grew up in a middle class family, and was given the best praise any parent could give their child. Since she was a little girl, Johanna always known know for being shy. She would often hide behind her parents, or Jasper when approached by a stranger. Whilst she was known to be quiet and shy to outsiders, Johanna was very open towards her family. She developed a close bond with Jasper, and was known to constantly follow after him wherever he went. Their decade age difference made no change in their friendship. Jasper constantly looked out for Johanna, and entertained her by taking her horse riding, and many other activities. Johanna was always seen as the odd one out by the other children, but that never bothered her. Instead of going to school, Johanna was home schooled, where a teacher was paid to come to her house five days a week to teach her what she needed to learn. From a young age, Johanna showed a love for the music and arts. She enjoyed drawing and painting, and even received piano lessons. When Jasper revealed that he had signed up to the Confederate Army, Johanna was heartbroken. Although she had only been seven at the time (Jasper being seventeen), Johanna was smart enough to understand that Jasper was going away, and there was a chance that he might not come back at all. The night before Jasper was set to leave, Johanna confronted him. She begged him - tears consuming her - not to go. Jasper explained to Johanna that he had to go, but vowed that he would come back. Shortly after Jasper's departure, Johanna became quite and kept to herself. Nonetheless, she wrote to Jasper on a daily basis, and always radiated with joy whenever she received one from him. Three years later, Johanna's worse fears came a reality. A Confederate Officer arrived at the Whitlock household one rare rainy afternoon and delivered the tragic news; Jasper was lost in battle and presumed dead. Johanna took the death of her brother extremely hard. Sometime in 1869, six years after Jasper was transformed into a vampire, a newborn had managed to escape Maria's army and fled. Out of precaution, Maria gave Jasper strict orders to hunt the newborn down and destory it before it was able to cause any havoc. Jasper obeyed Maria, and began tracking down the newborn. The newborn eventually ran all the way to Houston, Texas - Jasper's home town. Johanna had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and found herself being viciously attacked by the newborn. Jasper managed to track the newborn, and came across it feeding on his sister. In a fit of rage, Jasper ripped off the newborn from his sister and destroyed it's remains. When he returned to Johanna, the venom was already making it's way well into her system. He fled with her at that moment, carrying her away from home and to a safe location where she endured the painful transformation of becoming a vampire. For three days, Johanna withered and screamed in pain as the venom slowly, very slowly, took over her body. Each heartbeat her heart gave out could only push the venom so far. Jasper stayed with Johanna throughout her transformation; never once leaving her side. He comforted her, and used his mood controlling ability to soften the pain Johanna felt as much as he could. Johanna stayed with Jasper during her vampire years. He taught her the rules, their strengths and weaknesses, how to hunt and feed. Johanna had a difference approach towards feeding on humans. She felt it was wrong to kill someone so innocent just so she could survive. However, when Johanna was hungry, the vampire inside of her would take over. Because of her young demeanour, and innocent beauty, it was quite easy for Johanna to find 'food'. Humans would find Johanna roaming about the streets at night, and mistake her for being a lost child. When they'd offer Johanna to help find her parents, she would attack them - draining them of blood. To ensure she still had Jasper's trust and gratitude, Maria would keep a watch on Johanna while Jasper was training the newborns. She attempted to use this time to 'cure' Johanna of her compassion towards human life. When Johanna went hunting with Maria, the two would often finish off families. Johanna quickly left Maria and her newborn army with Jasper after he was visited by Peter and Charlotte. They explained how vampires could co-exist in the north, and asked him to go with them, with Charlotte mentioning that it would be a better lifestyle for Johanna, compared to all the war and death she was brought up in during the past century. Jasper quickly agreed; both him and Johanna had grown tired of this lifestyle, and Jasper knew that Johanna would be in constant danger if she was to remain another day with Maria and her newborn army. However, after a few years of travelling with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper and Johanna became nomads and lived in the Northern U.S for a few years. It wasn't long before Johanna and Jasper found themselves in a small diner in Philadelphia where they were confronted by a pixie like vampire; Alice. Alice explained of her visions, and said that she had a vision of Jasper and herself travelling together - alongside Johanna. She told them of a coven of vampires (though they preferred to be known as a family) that survived by drinking the blood of animals. Johanna saw this as a chance to be normal, and became very accepting of this lifestyle. With the help of Alice's visions, the three set off to search for Carlisle and his family. Upon meeting her new family, Johanna was exceptinally shy (hiding behind Jasper for most of the time) however that shyness was only short lasted. When Johanna became a member of the Cullen family, and while attending high school, she changed her surname of Whitlock to Hale. It was because of Jasper's and her own similar facial features to that of their adopted sister, Rosalie Hale. ''Twilight'' ''New Moon'' ''Eclipse'' ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' ''Breaking Dawn'' In the movie version, Alice shows a vision of an almost-inevitable battle erupting between the Cullens and the Volturi. In it, Jasper tries to be at everywhere at once, protecting Johanna as Alice is help captive. Demetri attacks Johanna and Jasper tries to defeat him, but is halted by Jane's power and gets killed, leaving Johanna screaming in pain. However, by showing Aro this vision (which includes the demise of his entire coven), he refrains from beginning the battle. Portrayal Johanna Whitlock is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Trivia Tropes *During her first years of being a vampire, Johanna would often use her childlike innocence to lure people towards her, before feeding on them. This makes her a Creepy Child. *She is an example of the Not Growing Up Sucks trope. **Johanna was transformed into a vampire when she was fifteen. **Her physical appearance is constantly said to remind others of a child, very innocent and delicate like. **She is somewhat of an Undead Child. *Being frozen in the form of a 15 year old girl for almost 160 years, Johanna can be considered a Really Seven Hundred Years Old. Site Official Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/ChildlikeCarnivore Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Vampires Category:Hayden Panettiere Images Category:Caity95 Category:Whitlock Family Category:Forks Residents Category:Forks High School Students Category:Cullen Coven Category:Immortal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Dark And Troubled Past Category:Vegitarian Vampires Category:Students Category:High School Students Category:Olympic Coven